bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гинрей Кучики
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 2 июня''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 Masked | gender = мужской | height = 179 см | weight = 64 кг | division = 6 | previous affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ, семья Кучики | previous occupation = Капитан шестого отряда 27-й глава дома Кучики | previous team = Файл:6.jpg Шестой отряд | previous partner = Соджун Кучики | base of operations = | relatives = Неназванная Кучики (дочь) только в аниме/small> Соджун Кучики (сын, †) Бьякуя Кучики (внук) Хисана Кучики (приемная внучка, †) Рукия Кучики (свояченица/приёмна внучка) Кога Кучики (приемный сын, †) (только в аниме) | shikai = Неизвестен | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 107 (Том 36) | anime debut = Серия 206 | japanese voice = Кинрю Аримото | english voice = Жан-Бенуа Бланк | spanish voice = }} is Byakuya Kuchiki's grandfather. Over 100 years ago, he was the Captain of the 6th Division and the Head of the Kuchiki family until being succeeded by Byakuya in both positions. Внешность He has the appearance of an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone, is worth enough to buy ten mansions in Seireitei. He wears a short-sleeved captain's haori and fingerless black tekkou that covers the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. He, however, does not wear the aristocratic hair piece (Kenseikan) that Byakuya does. Характер Ginrei Kuchiki is the 27th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Ginrei acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people. He is also extremely calm, and is noticeably quiet, rarely speaking unless to make his intentions known or make a point. He is noted at being extremely patient and not given to rash actions and disdains it as a flaw in others. He believes that power must be respected and mastered and that those incapable of knowing their own heart are not capable of mastery of their own power.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Ginrei is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and can see the skill or potential in others and what they must do to attain that fullness of that potential. Ginrei strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He would sooner work within the confines of the system than engage in actions that would disrupt the balance of law, even if he believes that something is unjust or wrong. История Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Обращай маятник вспять Approximately 110 years ago, Ginrei, as Captain of the 6th Division, was present at the promotion ceremony with the other captains as the newly-appointed 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 Later Ginrei arrived at the Kuchiki estate and watched his grandson, Byakuya train. He congratulated Byakuya on his skill at swordsmanship. Byakuya was surprised to see his grandfather, noting that he had come to stay at the estate rather than the Sixth Division barracks. He then told Byakuya that someone had come to visit and play with him. At first Byakuya was confused as to who it was until he saw that it is Yoruichi Shihōin, Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō. With Ginrei being the Head of the Kuchiki Family and Yoruichi being the Head of the Shihōin Family, they were well-connected and Yoruichi has been somewhat a playmate to the reluctant Byakuya. Ginrei watched as the two argued and entered into a competitive game of tag, using Shunpo. He appeared to be exasperated by Byakuya's rash and hot-headed nature, mentioning that he would be a great leader if he could learn to control himself.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 9-14 Nine years later, Ginrei was present at an emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When Yamamoto decided to create an investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members, he ordered Ginrei to guard Seireitei alongside 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 Силы и способности Shunpo Expert: As a former captain he is shown capable of using Shunpo with expert skill. Kidō Expert: As a former captain, Ginrei has capable skill in Kidō, being able to effectively use low-level Kidō without incantation. Keen Intellect: Ginrei is a very intelligent man. He is able to quickly determine the basics behind an opponent's power and its weakness. He can also use this information to quickly create an effective counter. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a former head of a noble clan and captain, Ginrei has great spiritual energy. His energy and control over it is great enough to repel powerful hypnotic spells. Духовный меч The name of Ginrei's Zanpakutō is unknown, but its appearance is greatly similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura, with a rectangular guard and white hilt. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Цитаты *"Those who have great power must know how to control their own power, and sometimes be controlled by that power. In order to truly create such a relationship, it is necessary to have a strong heart that keeps you away from becoming overconfident." Сноски Звания Навигация